


Bros

by zaddydt



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Sibling Incest, Step-Sibling Incest, i never thought i'd be this kinda person, kevins technically an OC but im not calling him that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddydt/pseuds/zaddydt
Summary: James isn't a huge fan of Kendall's older brother who is suddenly back into his life. Needless to say, he isn't thrilled to find out they're gonna become step brothers either..





	Bros

**Author's Note:**

> I hate coming up with titles
> 
> but I love Kevin. he's so hot. I needed an excuse to write him and James fucking Kendall together.

The past year was full of surprises for everyone, Kendall Knight, especially. After moving back to Minnesota following Big Time Rush’s end, the blond’s life had faced many changes. Jo’s plane crash was the first, and despite being sorta funny, Kendall was devastated to lose one of his best friends. Oh well, at least he was free to be gay again.

A few days after settling back into his humble mid-western abode with his mother, the pair heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was another post card for Katie who was currently working for the FBI in Quantico, the green eyed twunk sprinted to the door. Upon swinging it open, he was confused to find a rather attractive blond with a duffel bag standing on their front porch.

It took a lot of explaining and needless backstory, but let’s just say that that Kendall’s father got one kid in the divorce; Kevin. The now 25 year old explained he ran away from home because his dad voted for Trump. That’s all Jennifer needed to hear and lovingly took her son back into her care, letting him stay in Katie’s old room.

Kendall was ecstatic to introduce Kevin to his friends, knowing they’d be just as excited as he was to learn about him. Too bad Logan was slaying the charts, still back in LA with his solo career and all. The blond knew the two would get along great. Sadly, however, Kevin’s introduction to Carlos and James flopped. Carlos cared more about corndogs and his imaginary Spy Kids girlfriend and James didn’t seem all that friendly towards the male.

So, when Jennifer and Brooke, James’ mom, sat the three boys down and announced their engagement, there was naturally some mixed reception. Kendall absolutely lost it. He demanded he be in charge of the center pieces and picking the venue while trying on his mom’s ring. Kevin and James on the other hand…..not so thrilled….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Isn’t it AWESOME, James!?” Kendall asked, eyes wide open and smiling widely as another finger was inserted. “We’re gonna get to live together! We’re gonna get to fuck like, every day!”

“We already lived together… for seven years.” the brunet responded, dryly. “….and we’ve been fucking for like, ….nine years.”

James pushed down on the blond’s pale chest, twisting his wrist and feeling his four fingers loosen up his best friend who was laying completely naked atop his bed. The boy let out a moan, gripping the bed spread and kicking his feet as he felt a fingernail ever so slightly graze his prostate.

“Well…..nnnugh…We’re gonna be step brothers! It makes this whole thing so much sexier if you ask me.” he replied calmly, as if he didn’t have his best friend’s knuckles in his butt. James was fully aware of the situation, and wasn’t entirely too sure how he felt about his fuck buddy becoming his step brother. All he knew was that it didn’t mean he’d stop railing him by any means.

“So you have a thing for brothers, huh? James asked with a smirk as he rose to his feet. "I wouldn’t say I have a thing for it, but like I said.. it’s just sorta exciting in that weird, almost gross way.” The blond felt the tip of the tanner male’s dick line up with his hole. “Do you have a thing for Kevin?”

James’s dick plunged into Kendall’s hole, slowly sinking in while he kept a tight hold of the boy’s ankles in the air, stopping once his balls made contact. “Is that why you hate him?” Kendall snapped back casually, almost unaware he was full of dick. They’d done this so many times it had almost become a routine for them. “Are you jealous of him, James?” He grinned.

Silence.

The brunet began his thrusts, knees snapping, balls slapping, hips swaying . “I mean, I wouldn’t say I hate him….” he said, being cut off by the shit eating grin on the boy on the bed below him, finally happy to hear the truth come out. “It’s just….”

“Just what?” said a voice in the doorway, nearly giving James a heart attack. No surprise to see, Kevin had been standing there, listening to the two’s conversation. The iconic blond walked over to the pair, every step feeling slower than the last to James, who had practically frozen in place, dick still half in Kendall. The older male laid a hand on top of the brunet’s shoulder and pressed his chin against the male’s ear. “You’re mad you’re not the only one fucking Kendall anymore?” he whispered, sending a chill down his spine.  
It was true. It’s the same reason James was so much happier after Jo’s plane got lost in the Andes mountains. He hated sharing Kendall with her, despite her never knowing. Stretching out Kendall was one of his favorite and most boasted about hobbies and every time Kendall got back to 2J and told James all about Jo’s latest strap on purchase, he felt defeated.

And he got the same vibe from Kevin the first time he met him. It clearly didn’t take long for Kendall and him to hook up once being reunited. The blond’s hole was already stretched and still lubed that night once James took off the boy’s pants.

So yes, he was jealous. And the worst part was that he couldn’t say anything about it since Kendall made it explicitly clear he didn’t want a relationship so soon after Jo.

“Why don’t you keep fucking him. Keep fucking our brother.” Kevin whispered, smiling as he massaged the taller male’s shoulders, feeling him begin to begin his thrusts again. It was awkward. Just…. awkward. Like, James would be lying if he said that he didn’t find Kevin hot, and he could see him getting undressed in the corner of his eye, so that was pretty cool.. but he knew this was sorta fucked…

Fucking Kendall was one thing. They’d been best friends for forever and the night they first made out definitely opened a new chapter of the boy’s life. Not long after Kendall was on James’ bed begging to swallow his load. Nine years went by and things were still the same, except they had better haircuts.

Nobody knew about this except for Buddha Bob and believe me, that’s not the kind of story you can just tell casually. It’s long and complicated and requires you to cancel your plans for the rest of the day because it is LONG. But that’s beside the point. Becoming (almost) step brothers didn’t change the taboo-level of their fuck sessions since it was already a secret.

And now, with Kevin being here and involved… just made it feel like he’d gone past his comfort level. He was considering just stopping, getting dressed and leaving until he looked over and saw the older blond in the corner kicking his sweats off and watching his thighs jiggle and bulge sit firmly in his Bike jockstrap.

He almost blew his load right there.

“Fuck….uhhhh…oooohhhh. fuck, James,…. fuck…uuuun” Kendall moaned, stealing back James’s attention. He hadn’t even realized his speed had picked up and he’d been tearing the poor boy up.

Kevin took notice of James’ stare and waltzed back over to the two leaning towards the brunet and pressing his torso to his bicep. “Fuck… he seems to love your dick… mind if I tag in?”

Without hesitation, the taller male pulled out, making room inside of Kendall. Kevin got in front of the younger blond lying on the bed as he pulled his erection out of the material of his jockstrap.

“Hey Kevin.” Kendall smiled before feeling his brother shove his cock back into him. James was impressed, staring heavily at the man’s dick. It was only slightly shorter than his own, no less than an inch, but just a tad more thick. He wasted no time slamming his cock in and out, hearing Kendall whine and moan as his ass was demolished.

James stood less than a foot away behind Kevin, eyes still glued on the two, breathing heavily as he stroked himself to the sight of the two brothers fucking and the sounds of Kevin’s fat fucking thighs slapping against Kendall’s ass.

“Wanna fuck me?”

“What?!?” James asked, taking his eyes off Kendall and into Kevin’s paler green eyes.

“Yeah, get on your knees and eat my ass. I’m sure it’ll make you like me a little better.”

With that, Kevin halted his fucking and laid down on top of Kendall, shifting upwards slightly so Kendall would be able to gyrate his hips up. James shook as he got on one knee and spread the thicker Knight’s ass, taking no time to dive in and lick the rim. The slight stubble on the brunet’s face raked against the boy’s cheeks, causing him to shudder.

Kendall wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging his face against his own chest tightly as his trusted his hips up, trying to make the best of this very uncomfortable position. The older male moaned against the cool flesh of Kendall’s chest as he felt James’s tongue intrude his virgin hole.

“Fuck me! Oh god Fuck me already James!” Kevin practically sobbed after a few minutes of vigorous fingering that bores the author to describe. With that shout, Kevin felt himself lifted back to his feet by James pulling him by his jockstrap. Suddenly he was turned around and had his chest pulled flush against James’s. The taller brunet gazed into his eyes for a moment, taking the blond by surprise. This was a side of James he’d yet to see.

From Kevin’s perspective, James wasn’t all that bad. It was mostly a one sided hatred between the two. He thought he was a dick, yes, but that was justified. He refused to speak more than a few words to the boy solely because he was fucking his own brother. Although when he thought that to himself, he could see why someone wouldn’t like him for that..

But nonetheless, James was hot, so Kevin naturally wanted to get to know him better. If knitting class hadn’t gotten cancelled that morning he wouldn’t have gotten to experience feeling his pecs press up against James’s. Thank god the instructor’s son was still missing…

James pressed two fingers to the shorter boys lips, pushing them in once they parted. The feeling of the blond’s tongue trailing all over and between his digits was almost as pornographic as everything else that had already happened. James began to question why he even bothered with Kendall in the first place if his brother was this hot.

Once his fingers were out, both boys smashed their lips together, making out and feeling their tongues slide together. With one final preparation, James led his hand down to the older male’s ass, wetting the hole and massaging the rim. Kevin’s hands glided all over James’s back and neck as he felt the tip of his middle finger pull at his hole.

“Get on the bed. Ass up.” James commanded with a smack to his ass.  
Kevin practically tore his jock strap of and swiftly turned around, finding Kendall now on his stomach, head over his shoulder waiting for some attention. Kevin crawled on top of him, sliding his dick back into blond’s ass, staying in that position while Kendall grabbed him by the chin and managed to give him something that could be classified as a kiss.

Firm hands pulled at the small of his back, bringing his ass back and making his back arch. James’s dick went straight into the blond’s fat ass and before he knew it, he was being fucked relentlessly.

His arms gave out, trying his best to keep himself stable while James’s cock destroyed him from the inside. He just let his face rest on Kendall’s shoulder blade while he bit his lip to stifle a moan from the combined feeling of James’s fucking which rocked him down into Kendall, whose ass was tightening around him.

A rough yank on his hair had Kevin back up, feeling James’s other hand wrap around his neck and the thrusts of his hips speed up. “Fuck… love this fucking ass. Should’ve been fucking it instead this whole time…” James groaned as his eyes rolled back at an exceptionally good pound.

“Hey!” Kendall cried, looking back at his friend in a half joking half serious tone. Meanwhile, his brother was having a hard time breathing and keeping his climax at bay. After a few more intense strokes, Kevin whined out, Adam’s apple feeling strained with James’s fingers crushing it. His blew his load into Kendall’s ass, which in turn sent James over the edge, feeling Kevin’s ass tighten around his length.

The three stopped, staying still and panting as they came down from their highs. James let go of the boy’s neck and watched as he collapsed on top of Kendall, who was looking rather annoyed.

“Um, if you two don’t mind… I’d like to cum too!” he cried, looking back and forth between the two. Slightly embarrassed. they stood up, helping the poor blond up and taking notice of his painfully neglected erection.

James scooped him up under the arms, bringing them face to face. Kevin approached from behind, helping support the boy by taking hold of his hips. James slid his tongue into Kendall’s mouth as the blond’s hands got lost in the brunet hair. With cum still leaking out, Kevin opened the boy’s hole, guiding it down onto James’s cock and bringing his body back slightly so he could accommodate his dick as well.  
The two worked together to pump the skinnier male up and down, having his ass invaded by both of their dicks. Kevin sighed, “Fuuckkkk. Kendall…” “Yeah, ride my cock, baby.” James whispered as the blond rested his head on the taller male’s shoulder. It didn’t take much longer until he blew his load all over James’s chest.

The two steadily let him down, leading to the two brothers licking Kendall’s cum out of the brunet chest hair, which then turned to them kissing. James wrapped an arm around either of them, fingering both of their asses and scooping up both loads with his fingers and licking both clean.

James led the two boys to the bathroom and they helped each other clean off before getting dressed again and starting dinner. Two hours later Jennifer and Brooke came home only to find the three sitting on the couch together.  
“Mom! You guys are just in time for Little Women LA!!” Kendall yelled across the house. The two women threw their purses to the ground and ran over to the living room, joining their sons on the couch and both noticing James and Kevin sitting next to each other. They would never know what happened but they were definitely happy to see them getting along.

Moments later, Kendall’s phone buzzed. Looking down, he read the notification he got from iTunes.

“Oh sweet! Sleepwalker is #1 on the charts for the 49th week in a row!!”


End file.
